Rancis' Birthday Tortures
by SwizzleMalarkeyFan
Summary: It's Rancis Fluggerbutter's 13th birthday, and he's looking forward to all the exciting things that'll happen. But his sister, Creamy Buttercap. is out to ruin his birthday and torture him. But Rancis makes a wish that makes her nice for a whole day. Read on to find out how it all happened. I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters. Creamy Buttercap is owned by Lord Candycane.
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone, my name is Rancis Nuttingham Fluggerbutter. But you can just call me Rancis.

It's almost my 13th birthday. Yeah, I know, you guys don't have to all mob me at once. I am pretty excited.

But this year is different. Normally my friends would plan a huge surprise party for me, and I would get cake and gifts like any normal racer would. But this year, my sister Creamy insisted on planning my party, and now I'm unsure about all she's planning to do.

She'll hang streamers just to tie me up. She'll get loud music just to blast my eardrums out. She'll make a cake to poison me. And worst of all, she'll get gag gifts just to make me cry! All my birthdays have been bad up until now. Maybe Creamy will play nice this time. But I can't count my chickens before they're hatched.

* * *

Here's an overview of my past birthdays:

1st Birthday- Creamy pushed me into my cake and stained my nice new suit Mom and Dad bought me for my birthday.

2nd Birthday- Presents were ruined by Creamy opening them all.

3rd Birthday- She offered to bring out the cake, and shoved it in my face.

4th Birthday- Ruined my art party by dumping paint on everyone and ruining my birthday cake.

5th Birthday- She made me scared of my cake and tortured my girlfriend with gummy worms.

6th Birthday- Ruined the party with her version of a magic show and made Mrs. Malarkey faint when she actually cut her son in half.

7th Birthday- She cut the birthday banner, popped balloons, ran the lemonade sprinkler in my bedroom and ruined everything in it, ruined Pin The Stick On The Lollipop, cut one of Jubileena's pigtails off, put a chocolate frog in the fruit punch, dumped the candy out of the piñata and replaced it with molasses and melted imported chocolate, replaced my candles with fireworks in the cake, and threw all my gifts in the pool.

8th Birthday- My carnival party was ruined by her. She basically ruined everything.

9th Birthday- My first birthday on the racetrack, and she ruined my first race as a licensed Sugar Rush racer.

10th Birthday- My biggest birthday yet, and she planned the whole party. At cake time, she tried to open my presents before I blew my candles out.

11th Birthday- My haunted house costume party, and she made it really scary by inviting Witchy over. Then she wrecked my haunted house cake by putting a dead version of me in the haunted house cake. I fainted as she laughed.

12th Birthday- My "All About Me" party, which was my first surprise party, by the way. She messed up several pictures of yours truly and she even wrecked the gifts I was supposed to recieve from my friends!

* * *

She's just as mean as you can imagine. But don't cross her.

So, here it is. My 13th birthday, I can't wait to see how Creamy ruins this year.


	2. Birthday Hype & Doubt

On the race track in the candy go-karting game of Sugar Rush, the racers were just finishing up their daily roster race.

"You won't get me!" Rancis Fluggerbutter shouts as he speeds out in front of his best friend, Swizzle.

"Never underestimate the Swizz, my Reese's themed friend." Swizzle says as he runs into a sugar cube, getting a power-up.

"Special Character Item! Rainbow Sugar Boost!" the announcer says as Swizzle speeds out in front of Rancis with Swizzle's Jolly Rancher fans cheering like mad.

* * *

"Let's have a round of applause for the racers who made tomorrow's roster!" Vanellope says as the "Chews Your Racer" screen shows up on the jumbotron.

The crowd cheers for Swizzle Malarkey, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Crumbelina Di Caramello, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Candlehead, Snowanna Rainbeau, Minty Zaki, Jubileena Bing-Bing, and Taffyta Muttonfudge.

"All right, you guys get a good night's rest and I'll see you all here before the arcade opens tomorrow!" Vanellope says as she hops down from her popcorn podium and drives off in her kart.

"So, Rancis, I heard your birthday's in a couple more days." Gloyd says as he removes his racing helmet.

"It sure is, pumpkinhead." Rancis says, admiring himself in the rearview mirror of the _Kit Kart_.

"No fair that you're the first of us to turn 13, us as in the male trio." Swizzle says, sitting on the hood of the _Tongue Twister_.

"I know, but your time will come." Rancis tells Swizzle.

"So, I also heard your sister, Creamy, is planning your birthday party this year." Gloyd says as he takes a bag of candy corn out of his kart and eats a few kernels.

"Yeah...Oh, Mod...She's ruined every birthday I've ever had up until now." Rancis says, shuddering at the thought of what torture Creamy could possibly inflict on him this year.

"I still remember your 6th birthday. I still remember my mom fainting." Swizzle says, shaking.

"And I still remember your haunted house party, with the dead you inside the haunted house cake." Gloyd says. "You fainting was a little unlike you."

"I know, but the thought of myself being dead just gets me all weak-stomached inside." Rancis says as he starts his kart. "So, whose house we goin' to for dinner?"

"Mine. I said we were making pizzas and watching the new episode of _The Wild & Crazy Candy Games_." Swizzle says, grinning.

"Well, lead the way, Swizz." Rancis says as Gloyd start his kart.

"All right, then. Let's go!" Swizzle says as he drives off with Rancis and Gloyd following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fluggerbutter household, Creamy is thinking of all the stuff she will do for Rancis' birthday.

"I know my younger brother is the first of the male trio to turn thirteen. I am planning a huge party with all the things Rancy likes." Creamy says, smirking.

When she means stuff Rancis likes, she means peanut butter cups, racing, looking in the mirror, chocolate, designing fashions, and dancing.

"Yes, Rancy's birthday will really be something. I'll invite all his friends, make a big cake, and I'll plan some interesting party games." Creamy says, smiling to herself.

* * *

At Swizzle's house, the three boys make pizzas and talk more about Rancis' birthday.

"Okay, Ran, spill it. What do you THINK Creamy is planning?" Gloyd says, spreading candy corn on his pizza.

"I think she's planning a party full of torture!" Rancis says, putting peanut butter cups and chocolate syrup on his pizza.

"What do you mean by full of torture?" Gloyd asks curiously.

"She might hang me like a pinata and beat me, put me on a wheel and play "Throw The Knife at Rancy", she might plan another magic act and cut ME in half, and other things I don't think I should even say." Rancis says, shaking.

"Wow..." Gloyd says. "Those all sound like awful things she could possibly do to you on your birthday."

The boys eat their pizzas as their show comes on, and Rancis can't help but worry about what Creamy will do for his birthday.

"Hey, dude, don't sweat it. She might play nice for once." Swizzle says, taking a bite of his swirl pop pizza. "Look on the bright side, you're turning 13 before me and Gloyd."

"I know, but I still fear my sister will ruin this year." Rancis says, taking a peanut butter cup off of his pizza and eating it.

"Just think positive, Rancis. She can't possibly kill you on your birthday." Gloyd says, patting his friend's back.

Rancis nods, still thinking about Creamy and her tools of torture.


	3. Racing Thoughts & Paranoia

"Thanks again for dinner, Swizz. It was great." Rancis says as he walks to the _Kit Kart_ outside Swizzle's house.

"It was my pleasure. Remember, Gloyd's doing it tomorrow, for your pre-birthday dinner." Swizzle tells Rancis.

"I'll remember. See you guys at the track tomorrow." Rancis says as he drives off, waving to his friends.

* * *

As Rancis drives down the road to his Reese's peanut butter cup house, he starts thinking about his birthday some more.

"What if she really makes my birthday embarrassing? Like what if she drags out those pictures of me in the bathtub? Or those naked pictures of me in my kart?" Rancis says, shaking at the thought. "She'll show them off to all my friends, and they'll laugh at me!"

Rancis also thinks about if Creamy would torture his girlfriend.

"NOT NELLY!" Rancis says, tears springing to his eyes. "She will not die...not at my party..."

The thoughts came out in droves, one more torturous than the next.

* * *

By the time he got home, Rancis was a nervous wreck.

He walks in the door of his house, taking off his shoes and jacket, shaking.

Creamy walks over to him. "Hello, Rancy." she says warmly, bringing out a glass of chocolate milk. "Made it for you. How was Swizzle's?"

"It was all right, I guess." Rancis says, taking the milk and sipping it slowly. "Nothing special happened, really. We talked, made pizzas, and watched TV. That's all." He is still shaking as he finishes his milk.

"What's wrong, Rancy? You seem scared." Creamy says as she walks over to him.

"I am scared. Scared of what you're going to do on my birthday. Scared of what's going to happen on my birthday. Because of you, I almost never get really excited for my birthday." Rancis says, putting the glass down.

"What have I done to make you scared of your birthday?" Creamy asks him.

"Well, if you remember as far back as my first birthday, you've done some sort of thing to ruin all my birthdays and all my parties! What makes you think you won't ruin this one?!" Rancis says, still shaking and scared.

"Now, now, your birthday will be great, Rancy...just don't worry so much..." Creamy says as she tries to comfort her brother.

"I'm going to bed, Creamy. I have too much on my mind, and I have to be up early tomorrow for the races." he says, going off to his bedroom.

His bedroom is a sight to behold. A sponge cake bed with orange and yellow marshmallow pillows and an orange and yellow Reese's candy wrapper blanket, dressers full of clothes, a walk-in closet, soft chocolate brown carpeting, a white chocolate trophy shelf, pictures of himself and of all the races he won hang on the walls, and of course, a floor length mirror sits in one corner of the room.

As he puts on his orange, brown, and yellow striped pajamas, he starts to cry a little.

"All I ever want is for her to be nice to me. But she never is nice to me. We'll see what it's like! WE'LL SEE!" Rancis says as he grabs his chocolate bunny toy he's had since he was two and gets in bed, cuddling it. The chocolate bunny was his childhood companion, and Vanellope, Swizzle, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena were the only ones who knew about Choco, his chocolate bunny, and they knew he still had him.

Rancis falls asleep with the bunny in his arms, finding it hard to settle down and sleep.

* * *

He wakes up the next day in a cold sweat. He had finally gone to sleep around 12 a.m., and he had thoguhts racing through his mind, still. He gets out of bed, puts on his racing outfit, grabs a peanut butter cup breakfast shake, and drives off to the track in the _Kit Kart_, helmet in tow.

He arrives at the track, where the day's avatars were already in position. He parks his kart in the second position on the track next to Swizzle, and gets out of his kart.

"Dude, you look awful. Did you get ANY sleep last night?" Swizzle asks him as he polishes the rearview mirrors on the _Tongue Twister_.

"I didn't get to sleep until midnight. I couldn't think straight with my thoughts racing." Rancis says as he gets in his kart.

"Dude, you need to stop worrying so much about your birthday. If she's planning your party, maybe that will be a nice thing." Swizzle says to Rancis. "And maybe she'll have changed her ways by the time your birthday _does _get here."

"Maybe, but I still won't count my chickens before they're hatched." Rancis says, putting on his racing helmet.

As the arcade opens, Rancis doesn't let those birthday thoughts get to him.


	4. A Wish That Changes Everything

Throughout the day, Rancis doesn't let the thoughts of Creamy's torturous birthday plans get to him. He races his hardest, not really caring if he came in last or whether he got silver or bronze trophies. He just wants the day to end. Gamers chose him ten times today, which was a new record, because normally, he would be chosen four or five times.

By the time the last race of the day started, he started to get nervous again.

"You feelin' all right, Rancis?" Crumbelina says, starting her kart.

"Sure, Crumbs, I-I'm fine..." Rancis says, shaking.

"Okay, but if you feel you need to talk...I'll be around." Crumbelina says, smiling as she lowers her helmet visor.

"Okay, Crumbs." Rancis says, facing the starting line.

The final race of the day starts and he drives off in fifth place, not really caring about winning.

* * *

Creamy watches the race, watching her brother.

"The birthday boy..." smiles as she sees him on the jumbotron. "He's gonna love everything I'm doing for him." she says, smiling.

* * *

Soon, the race ends with Rancis finishing in third place, Candlehead finishing in second place, and Crumbelina finishing in first place.

As he collects his bronze trophy, Vanellope climbs on her popcorn podium.

"Racers, since today is Saturday, there is no roster race tonight! Enjoy your night off!" Vanellope says, driving off to the castle in her kart.

"So, ready to go have some pre-birthday dinner at my place, Rancis?" Gloyd says, smiling.

"I sure am, Gloyd." Rancis says, getting in his kart.

"All right, then, let's go!" Gloyd says, starting his kart and driving off. "I made some good stuff!"

Rancis drives off behind Gloyd, with Swizzle following close behind.

* * *

At Gloyd's house, the three guys walk in the front door, seeing streamers hanging all over the living room, orange, yellow, and brown balloons bobbing on strings around the room, and Gloyd's dining room table moved into the living room, laden with a full-blown turkey dinner with candy-based sides, like salt water taffy salad, honey-glazed carrots, strawberry jelly rolls, Reese's Pieces, and in the center of it all, a three-layered chocolate peanut butter cake, 13 candles on the top layer, ready to be lit after dinner.

"Well, Fluggerbutt, can I cook or what?" Gloyd says, smiling as he puts on a Halloween-themed party hat.

"Oh, you sure can, pumpkinhead! This looks great!" Rancis says, licking his lips hungrily and putting on a party hat with orange, yellow, and brown stripes.

"Well, let's eat!" Swizzle says as he puts a swirl-themed party hat on his head, smiling.

The three boys carve the candied turkey and help themselves to the side dishes.

"So, your birthday's tomorrow, Rancis. How do you think it'll feel to be 13?" Gloyd says, eating a bite of his turkey.

"I suppose it'll feel good, not like it'll feel any different." Rancis says, eating some Reese's Pieces.

"Still shocked you're turnin' 13 before us, Ran." Swizzle says, sipping his Pepsi.

"Swizz, your birthday is after mine, so you'll be 13 soon. And trust me, it'll be the best yet because I'll make it the best day yet." Rancis says, smiling.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Ran." Swizzle says, eating his salad.

* * *

Soon, dinner ends, and Gloyd lights the 13 candles on the cake in the center of the table. Rancis stands on his chair, smiling at his two best guy friends.

"Happy birthday...to you!" Gloyd sings.

"Happy birthday...to you!" Swizzle sings.

"Happy birthday...Rancis Nuttingham Fluggerbutter..." both boys sing in harmony. "Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish, Rancis!" Gloyd says, pushing Rancis toward the 13 burning candles.

"All right, pumpkinhead." Rancis says, closing his eyes. "I wish...Creamy would be nice to me...That's all I ever want for my birthday every year..." He blows out all 13 candles in a single breath.

* * *

At the Fluggerbutter house, Creamy feels a tingling in her code. A tingling she never felt before.

"W-What's happening to me?" Creamy says, looking at her reflection in a mirror.

A surge runs through her code, causing her to collapse to the floor of her bedroom.

"Rancy...I swear...I'll be nice to you...for your birthday..." Creamy mumbles, her eyes shut tightly as she lays on the ground.

* * *

(A change of heart so early? Well, prepare for nicer Creamy in the next chapter!)


	5. Creamy's Nice and Rancis is 13!

The very next morning, Rancis wakes up, stretching and yawning.

"It's my birthday..." Rancis says, smiling a bit. "I can't believe I'm finally 13." He then goes to the bathroom to get a shower.

He takes off his nightshirt and underwear, then runs the water and gets in the shower, closing his eyes.

Halfway through his shower, he hears a noise. He opens his eyes and looks around. "Who's there?" He asks as he looks out of the shower curtain.

"It's me, Rancy." Creamy says, smiling at Rancis.

"CREAMY! Why are you in the bathroom while I'm taking a shower?!" Rancis asks, shocked and a little scared.

"Relax, Rancy, I brought you some towels and I set your clothes out on your bed." Creamy says as she slowly backs out of the bathroom. "I'm gonna go make your birthday breakfast now." She goes off to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Creamy." he says to her as she leaves the bathroom. He continues to bathe himself, then he washes his hair with peanut butter-scented shampoo and caramel conditioner.

"I'm gonna look good for my birthday, heck, I'm even gonna smell good, too." Rancis thinks as he washes his hair.

He then turns off the water after rinsing his hair and steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel. He dries himself off, dresses in his normal attire, and starts doing his hair.

"Happy Birthday, handsome." he says to himself, looking in the mirror as he starts brushing his hair. "If I looked any more handsome, I'd be illegal. Gosh, I look good on my special day." He smiles to himself as he does the soft serve curl in his hair and puts his peanut butter cup hat on his head.

He heads downstairs to see what's for breakfast as he pulls on his chocolate brown blazer.

* * *

Downstairs, Creamy sets the table with chocolate syrup and two plates of chocolate-peanut butter pancakes. She knows it's Rancis' favorite thing for breakfast on his birthday. She even adds extra whipped cream and chocolate chips to Rancis' pancakes.

Rancis comes downstairs and sits at the kitchen table, eyeing his pancakes. "Are these edible?" Rancis asks Creamy as he pours chocolate syrup on the pancakes.

"Of course they're edible, Rancy, eat them." Creamy says, urging her younger brother to at least eat his birthday breakfast.

Rancis eats his pancakes slowly, still convinced that she made this to poison him. But, to his surprise, they were actually edible. He finishes off the entire plate of pancakes.

"Thanks for breakfast, sis. It was actually delicious." Rancis says as he puts his plate in the sink. He then drinks his peanut butter cup protein shake and puts the glass in the sink, and he goes to the bathroom again to brush his teeth.

* * *

After brushing his teeth, he gets in his kart and drives off to see his friends, Swizzle and Gloyd.

"This is weird on so many levels. Creamy being nice to me? This is new, even to me." Rancis thinks as he drives to Swizzle's house. "I mean, giving me towels to use after my shower, laying out my clothes, making me breakfast? That's all nice stuff. I've never seen her like this before."

He soon arrives at Swizzle's house, and he parks his kart. Swizzle and Gloyd are sitting in Swizzle's front yard, seeing Rancis walk up.

"Hey there, birthday boy. You feel any older?" Gloyd asks Rancis.

"I feel a little older. I still look as handsome as ever, though." Rancis says, chuckling to himself. "But, now I have to tell you guys something."

"And what would that be?" Swizzle asks, taking off his jacket and tying it around his waist.

"Creamy was...NICE to me!" Rancis says to his two guy friends.

"Are you fudging serious?" Swizzle asks him, his grayish-purple eyes widening with shock and disbelief.

"She came into the bathroom and gave me clean towels for my shower, then she laid out my clothes, and she made me breakfast! She's never done that stuff for me before!" Rancis says, still shocked himself.

"You think she'll do anything else nice for you, Rancis?" Gloyd asks him, eating a mellowcreme pumpkin.

"I don't know. My party isn't until after tonight's Roster Race, so I don't know what she's planned for my party, either." Rancis says as he pulls up his blazer sleeves.

"But, still, Creamy Buttercap...NICE?" Swizzle asks, still shocked.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself." Rancis says, looking in his compact mirror.

"Dude, you think it's the wish you made last night?" Gloyd asks Rancis.

"I don't know, maybe." Rancis says as he continues looking in his mirror.

"It probably is! It isn't every day Creamy Buttercap becomes nice." Swizzle says, unwrapping a rainbow swirl pop.

The three of them keep talking about nice Creamy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fluggerbutter residence. Creamy is hanging streamers in Reese's colors all around the house.

She already made the cake, wrapped his presents, planned some party games, made some party food (even peanut butter cup pizza, Rancis' favorite), and put pictures of Rancis everywhere.

"Rancy is going to love all this stuff." Creamy says to herself. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

She continues preparing for his party.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Truffle Garden, Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd are having lunch, talking about racing.

"And that's when I Sweet Seekered her ass! Taffyta didn't even know it was me!" Swizzle says, laughing as he sips his Sprite.

"Wow, did she ever find out who blew up the back of her kart?" Gloyd asks him.

"Nope. She still thinks Candlehead did it." Swizzle says, giggling.

All of a sudden, several waiters come out with a huge Reese's cake with thirteen candles, and they start singing "Happy Birthday" to Rancis, with the two guys smiling and singing along.

"Thank you, everyone." Rancis says, smiling as he blows out the candles. The entire restaurant claps and cheers for Rancis because it's his birthday, and the cake is cut for everyone.

As Rancis eats his cake, he hopes this birthday will be like a dream come true, even if he is still shocked about his sister being nice to him.


	6. Racing Before Partying

Later that day at the track, the racers are gathered around Vanellope's podium, all waiting for the president to come out for the pay-to-play ceremony.

"You're 13 now, right?" Minty asks Rancis as she looks at him.

"Yeah, and you heard about Creamy being nice to me?" Rancis replies.

"Well, duh! The entire game heard about it." Minty says, holding her gold coin.

"I heard she planned a big party in your honor." Jubileena says, smiling.

"Maybe she'll make you sit on a throne!" Adorabeezle says excitedly.

"Or maybe she planned something extra special for you to do, like maybe she'll let you cut your own cake and maybe she'll let you open your own gifts for once!" Nougetsia says, looking at Rancis.

"Yeah, I hope all that actually happens." Rancis says, smiling. "If she was nice to me this morning, who knows what she could do for me at my party."

Soon, Vanellope comes out and does the usual speech thanking the avatars and announcing the pay-to-play for the roster race. The racers then throw in their coins and their names are announced as the crowd cheers.

Rancis throws in his coin. "Rancis Fluggerbutter!" the announcer yells. All of his peanut butter cup fans cheer and yell "Happy Birthday!" to him. Rancis smiles and thanks his fans as he gets in the _Kit Kart_.

All the racers finish paying their fees and they go to their karts, readying themselves for the day's roster race.

* * *

At the Fluggerbutter house, Creamy was finishing the preparations for Rancis' birthday party.

"Oh, Rancy is going to be so happy!" Creamy says, smiling. "This is going to be a great party!"

She goes and sits on the couch while smiling and waiting for her brother to come home.

* * *

The roster race is underway with Rancis in the lead and Candlehead following close behind in second place. Rancis leads the way to Gumball Gorge, avoiding the gumballs with ease, but Candlehead isn't so lucky as a giant gumball hits her and throws her off course, Jubileena taking second place.

Jubileena gets a power-up, smiling.

"POWER-UP! CHOCOLATE CHERRY BOMBS!" the announcer yells as Jubileena throws several chocolate covered cherry bombs out of her kart, throwing them behind and in front of her. She blows Rancis out of first place, taking the lead and the cherry bombs behind her blow Snowanna into a gumball machine, breaking the glass.

"It's Zingy!" Jubileena yells as she makes the jump to Birthday Cake Mountain with her cherry coated chocolate kiss fans cheering for her.

* * *

The race soon comes to the home stretch. Jubileena is in the lead with Rancis managing to make it back into second place, speeding past Adorabeezle, who's now in third place.

"You're gonna get yours, Bing-Bing!" Rancis says, running over a power-up box.

"SPECIAL POWER-UP! FLUGGERBUTTER OIL!" the announcer yells as Rancis drives past Jubileena, laying his signature power-up all over the track.

Jubileena drives into the oil slick, skidding into a field of lollipops and straight into a chocolate syrup swamp. She cries as she climbs out of the swamp, soaked in chocolate syrup.

"This would have been my 100th roster race win..." Jubileena thinks sadly, then angrily stares at Rancis as he takes first place.

Rancis crosses the finish line in first place, smiling as his peanut butter cup fans cheer for him. "I won on my birthday..." he says, smiling.

* * *

The crowd cheers for the racers who made tomorrow's roster: Rancis Fluggerbutter, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Candlehead, Citrusella Flugpucker, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Crumbelina Di Caramello, and Swizzle Malarkey.

"Ready to party?" Rancis asks the racers as they get into their karts.

The racers cheer and drive off to Rancis' house.


	7. Jubileena's Wrath Ruins The Party

All the racers arrive at Rancis' house for his party, ready to have a good time.

In the house, Creamy is ready for Rancis to come in, and she's also eager to get Rancis' birthday party started. The racers come in behind Rancis as he opens the front door.

"Hello, Rancy. Welcome to your birthday party!" Creamy says, smiling. "Do you like what you see?"

Rancis looks around the room. "I do like what I see!" Rancis says, amazed.

"Good. Because we're going to party our butts off!" Creamy says, turning on some music as some of the racers start dancing.

* * *

The party is now in full swing, with some of the racers dancing, eating, or talking. Jubileena sits on a couch, sulking. Rancis walks over to the cherry-themed racer, concerned.

"Jubes, are you okay?" Rancis asks her.

"No, I'm not okay!" Jubileena yells at him. "Because of you, I lost my chance at getting my 100th win!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Rancis says, slowly backing away from Jubileena.

"You're gonna be sorry!" Jubileena says as she grabs Rancis by his shirt collar. She throws him across the room, right into the punch bowl, resulting in the punch soaking Rancis, clothing and all. Rancis screams hysterically and runs upstairs to clean himself up as Swizzle takes it upon himself to calm Jubileena down.

"Jubi, you have to understand. Rancis won that race fair and square. There'll be a million other races, and you'll get your opportunity during any of those races to get your acheivement. Right now, you should try to be happy for Rancis." Swizzle says, trying to calm Jubileena down.

"HE...WILL...DIEEEEEE!" Jubileena screams as she jumps on top of a table, grabbing Swizzle.

"Jubes, put him down!" Gloyd says as Swizzle is screaming for help over the loud music playing in the background.

Jubileena throws Swizzle into the cake, Swizzle slipping in the icing as he tries to get up. Swizzle now has orange and yellow icing in his hair, chocolate-peanut butter cake all over his jacket, shirt, and pants, and the rest of the cake remains are all over his face, hands, and shoes.

"Jubes, come on...don't do this to me!" Gloyd says, screaming. Jubileena throws him into Rancis' birthday presents, a few coming unwrapped and most of the bows on the gifts are now messed up.

"Does anyone have anything else to say to make me mad?!" Jubileena yells as she climbs down from the table.

The other racers shake their heads, scared of Jubileena.

* * *

Rancis comes downstairs after getting clean, and can't believe what happened. The cake is ruined, the gifts are already opened, and the punch has soaked his carpet.

"What happened here?!" Rancis asks, surprised, and very shocked.

Swizzle manages to stand on his own two feet, regaining his balance. "Jubileena happened." he says, licking the cake remains off of his hands.

"She got angry about the race and went on an angry rampage. She ruined your party." Gloyd says, doing his best to re-wrap Rancis' presents. "She threw Swizz into the cake and me into the presents."

"She's mad at me over one little race." Rancis says. "I know she is. But, I have an idea that will make her less angry at me."

"What is it, dude?" Gloyd asks him.

"Come closer." Rancis tells Gloyd, and Gloyd comes closer to Rancis.

"Okay, what is it?" Gloyd asks Rancis.

"We make her think she got her achievement. That's what." Rancis says, smiling. "We'll make my birthday party her achievement party. She'll be so happy!"

Gloyd smiles. "That's a great idea!"

"Creamy, could you help me put this plan into motion?" Rancis asks his sister.

"Sure, whatever you say, Rancy. I'll make two cakes. One for you, and one for the cherry girl. It still is your birthday, after all." Creamy says, going off to the kitchen.

Rancis and Gloyd get to work on Rancis' plan, Swizzle still trying to clean the cake off of himself.


End file.
